Dandelion
by brassierePBJ
Summary: When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a packmate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?
1. 00 - Preface

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and seeing as I ain't her the last time I checked my license (which is lost at this moment), I don't own anything.

**Chapter Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Mature.' For the most part, it's just because of how dirty the Pack thinks and talks, not because of sex. If you're wanting that, it's on the tumblr link.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Fluff, General, High School, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings:** Paul/ Bella/ Sam. Jared/ Kim/ ?, Quil/ Claire/ ?

* * *

**Summary:** When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a pack-mate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?

* * *

**00 - Preface**

* * *

From my perch on a large bolder hidden in the wilderness, I saw a group coming from the area where most of the tide pools were. More pale faces, a geeky looking Asian kid, and the daughter of Forks' pastor. Nice girl with some wholesome values. All of the boys, except for the nerdy fellow, were all crowded around some girl. I couldn't get a good look at her, but she had to be lovely to get this that much attention.

"_It could be Swan's new kid."_ I heard Jared offhandedly comment as he patrolled around the borders. _"I heard Jacob tell Quil that she was gorgeous. And had a nice ass."_

Paul would love that. He definitely was an ass man, while I was more of a leg man, and Jared went for the breasts. Tiny breasts at that. Thankfully, the jackass would be asleep for another hour before he had to patrol; I wasn't in the mood for hearing his perverse trail of thoughts revolving around some new girl he wanted to pork. Bad enough he has some girl that he's trying to screw that barely gives him the time of day. Frankly, the fucker deserves it with all the hell he's given other girls.

Out of the corner of my vision, I saw the two previously mentioned buffoons approaching the small group of people just as I caught sight of Embry trying to shield someone with a mountain of hair from most of the people crowding around.

While Jacob normally wore a decent shirt, it appeared he wasn't wearing some oil-stained-up jeans. Furthermore, Quil definitely dressed to impress. Those Levis didn't have one ketchup or mustard stain on it them, and I was pretty damn sure that shirt was clean.

"_Oh, yeah, if Quil put on clean clothes, she's gotta be hot."_

Thank you Captain Snarky.

"_Just doin' my job." _

Sometimes I wondered why I kept him around.

"_Oh, I love you too! Now, we can go run off to Las Vegas and—"_

"_Shut the fuck up, Jared." _

"_Fine." _

Doing a neck-cracking double-take, Embry gaped at his friends…before leaving the girl with the pastor's daughter and the Asian boy.

"What the fuck?" I heard Embry mutter to his two friends as he ran up to them. "Quil, you're not fucking my sister. Get over it. Jake…for the love of God."

At least I wasn't the only one noticing what their change in attire meant.

"What? Dude, no. I haven't met her yet, and I didn't want her to think I was a fucking mess."

Then he needed a change in his lifestyle, not just a new shirt.

Quickly, I phased back to my human form, relishing in the feel of my body snapping back into place. It seemed that Paul was the only one to prefer the form of the wolf to being in his own body. Never was I so thankful to have dressed in public-friendly clothes this that morning instead of my normal cut-offs.

As I approached the group, the most wonderful scent hit my nose. A mixture of freshly cut strawberries, a newly opened vanilla pod, and a flower I couldn't name. My cock hardened in my jeans to incredible proportions. Fuck, this that was worse than reliving when Jared had to sit in his English class every day because some girl smelt good enough to eat. I wouldn't be able to turn away now; she smelt too fucking good to ignore.

The scent belonged to the newcomer. Chief Swan's daughter. Dear God, she was absolutely gorgeous, and her body was amazing. When the sun's rays graced her body her thick, dark brown hair took on another note, hinting at a bit of red. It probably neared her rear—just an inch or two above touching her ass—and if it were to be straightened out of the mass of curls, I knew a handful of inches would be added to that impressive length.

It was piled, or an attempt of at a pile, onto the top of her head in a messy bun that was barely held in place with the black and silver beaded scrunchie she used. Then there were her mile long legs—legs that would probably fit just right around my waist if she were to crawl up my body like a tree. Those same legs had thighs that were as thick as my biceps. Until then, I had never seen the personification of the definition of 'thunder thighs'. Spirits, how I'd _love_ to sink my teeth into the meaty flesh next to her little jewel box.

Then, just as I thought she couldn't get any better, she turned, trying to decide which section of driftwood she should pick to sit at on. Those hips were wide, prime and ready to bear a man's child. Oh, how I'd love to grab ahold of those as she was bent over a counter or the edge of my truck—it didn't matter what—as I speared her with my sex.

Her breasts were full and heavy; a couple of handfuls, even for my mammoth hands.

She looked up, giving Embry a smile and a hug as he returned to her side. I couldn't quite catch her eyes, but I most definitely saw that stunning face of hers.

She had classic features: high cheek bones and skin like translucent ivory. Along with ones that typically featured in erotic fantasies: dark pink, plump lips that were too wide for her face, and thick, feather duster eyelashes that didn't even need mascara. Then, there were those cute attributes, like her little elfin ears, a slim nose, and blushing cheeks.

Briefly, I noted that her bottom lip was a bit fuller than the top. Her eyebrows were thin but full with little arch unless she quirked a brow, and her arms were long, much like her legs, but hers didn't have extra flesh around the biceps like her thighs. Her fingers were slender, and her feet were tiny, possibly a size five. If that.

I fell out of my stupor as Jacob guided her to a seat next to the pastor's daughter. Daintily, she took her seat in the circle of driftwood logs with plenty of open space to her right for her brother and his two friends.

Michael Newton, a bratty boy I couldn't stand, served this walking-talking sex scent a platter of food while Embry tried to fend off others that tried to do the same for her. It seemed as if every boy was dying for her attention in some way. Even me. I felt like I was fifteen again with a crush on a pretty girl in my class while she took notice of everyone but me. That had been an awkward year in my physical development.

With so many people at the beach, it would be a little difficult to get her away from the three musketeers. Especially since Jacob had obviously taken an interest and Embry was her relative. I wasn't sure how Billy's boy ever thought he'd get a chance to woo her with Embry's protective instincts going haywire.

Apparently, she found the burger Mike picked out for her to be less than satisfactory. She picked at the food around it and refused to touch anything the hamburger meat came in contact with.

Taking the seat beside her, one I knew to be Embry's, while the Mouseketeers were dealing with the black boy that had come along with the group, I asked her, "Don't like your food touching?"

Immediately, she responded with, "No. A…and it isn't that. I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat anything that had blood in it."

Her voice was dark and husky, reminding me of those women in the older black and white movies that play on AMC once in a while. Was there _anything_ about her that wasn't primed to represent sexuality in the most perfect of forms?

There was a grimace as she took a bite of potato salad. I could smell the onions, so I could already figure out why she didn't care for that. Next up was the coleslaw, and she didn't like that either. The same with the baked beans when she took notice of the bacon, so she settled for stirring it around her plate and mashing it up into smaller portions so it looked like she ate part of it.

"I think I saw some rolls when I passed by the table. Would you like me to get you some?"

She shook her head, some tendrils of her brown curls coming loose from the bun and shaking along with her. "No, thank you though. I packed a couple of sandwiches in the truck just in case." Setting her plate down next to her brother's, she softly whispered to her friend about needing to go to her truck for something before getting up.

I trailed after her like some kind of love sick puppy, intent on at least introducing myself. And maybe getting her number.

Would, _'you're really pretty and I think I'm in love with you because you smell like you're ready to bear a couple of kids'_ work as an effective pick up line? Probably not. Wouldn't want her to break her hand slapping my face.

She had a great deal of difficulty in opening the truck door, yanking on it repeatedly until I bumped the edge of it with my hip and it popped open for her.

"Thanks," she said as she tried to lean over the seat to get to the little cooler that contained the food she brought.

From the smell of it, I'd say it wasn't anything I had ever eaten before. Cream cheese, lemon, light amounts of a few different herbs, spinach, and French bread.

"So, uh," Think Sam. Make some kind of witty comment. And don't mention the weather. "Did you like the tide pools?" Should've told myself not to sound like a stalker either.

Pausing in assembling her sandwiches, she looked up at me. Finally, my eyes caught hers. I was dumbstruck.

Numerous times, I heard about it from our elders; heard about it through our legends; but nothing had prepared me for the action itself. Imprinting. Everything that had ever meant a damn to me was cut away—those little ribbons tied to the balloons of what I considered important.

Reading Mark Twain, caring for the tribe, eating breakfast.

_Snip, snip, snip._

My pack brothers, my house, my mother's grave.

_Snip, snip, snip._

All of it was replaced with an indestructible cable rod that pierced through my heart to tie me to her. I fell to my knees before her, awed by the knowledge of her existence—by the sight of her magnificence. Much like how gravity kept the moon revolving around the earth and the planets revolving around the sun, the rest of my life revolved around her. No one mentioned anything about that. The _feeling_. The _needing_.

_She is everything thing that is, was everything that was, and will be everything that will be._

Sure, we'd heard about feeling the urge to be around her, protect her, and love her. There was nothing in the journals about the need to worship her. That little slip of a girl was forever my sun and moon. To hell with protecting the tribe—all I needed was her.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** New story! I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. As much as I love Jasper, I also love The Pack. Tell me what you think.

Also, this chapter has been edited/beta-d by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

There is a link to the blog for this story on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff.

_Review! Please?_


	2. 01 - Spook Easy

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and seeing as I ain't her the last time I checked my license (which is lost at this moment), I don't own anything.

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Mature.' Will change only during certain chapters.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Fluff, General, High School, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings:** Paul/ Bella/ Sam, Jared/ Kim/ ?,Quil/ Claire/ ?

* * *

**Summary:** When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a packmate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?

* * *

**01 - Spook Easy**

* * *

**Sunday, January 8, 2006**

* * *

The fight from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle, Washington had been dull. The only remarkable thing that had happened was my breakdown in first class that apparently required a couple of staff members to try and console me as best they could. Weren't there crying babies back behind those blue curtains that needed their milk warmed or something? Was that a service offered on an airline? I had never been on anything less than first class before, so I wasn't sure.

Currently, I was watching people pass by, waiting for one of the police officers that was supposed to be taking me to my father's place of residence. Now that I had no one to take care of me, I found out there was another option.

Towards the entrance of Seattle's airport, I noticed a woman staring intently at the papers in a manila folder. Once in a while she would glance up, eyes darting around at the faces of all the females leaving the arrival gates. She wasn't in uniform, but she had on the vest of a police officer. Once she saw me, she glanced back and forth between the papers and my face over and over again before she closed the folder and strode over with wary steps.

Before she even arrived, I was approached by a male, someone who had been heading out to the departure gates. Most likely, he was a college student whose parents ordered him home for the Thanksgiving holidays.

"Why hello there. You're a pretty little think ain't'cha? I'm Tom."

He stuck out his hand, face full of pride. I could see why; he was an attractive guy, if you ignored his badly bleached hair, sagging pants, horseradish breath, and oily complexion. I ignored his hand, quietly trying to step away from him. Honestly, this boy frightened me. Most males who were taller, wider, more muscular, or anything _more_ than me, did.

"Where ya goin'?" He stepped back up to me, this time even closer.

I guess he was one of those guys that was either delusional or persistent. Maybe his plane would be called soon, and he'd have to go. He grabbed my arm to try to get my attention.

My voice came out in a trembling whisper. "Pl-please, let…let go of me."

"Huh? What was that? You gotta speak up." Even closer he came, his chest grazing my shoulder. "Now, my plane don't leave for a couple more hours. So, what'cha say about you and me grabbin' a bite to eat? Maybe we could, uh, get between some sheets while we're at it. Give the staff somethin' to talk about. We can always skip the food if ya want."

Thankfully, the woman made it to us. "Excuse me, are you Miss Higginbotham?"

Quickly, I confirmed her guess to my identity before wrenching my arm out of the man's grasp. He hurried away as I collected my things—my trolley full of suitcases of various sizes. As she escorted me to her cruiser, a few of the airport employees attempted to assist me in bringing it to the car. Every time, I would refuse their assistance, but they would try again two or three more times before giving up. I didn't picture myself as all that attractive, but people seemed to. Honestly, I thought I looked lopsided. A triangle or pear figure. Most of the time I had to buy from an online specialty store and hope for the best.

The ride to the itty bitty town of Forks, a town with only three hundred fifty-seven students that it was accountable for, was quiet. I found out that Mrs. Cameron had been the dispatcher-slash-secretary for the police department for about sixteen years. Since she was a police officer—had been for five years longer than her current position—she decided she'd much rather not have the very off chance of being shot. Once she had her first child; a boy named Jared.

Like Forks had much crime to begin with.

I also found out that there was a small reservation just a half-hour drive away; it was where she lived. There was a beach, thank the heavens, and cute boutiques. My father, a man I had only met once and it had been six days ago, was often found fishing down there on the weekends with the tribe's chief, William Black Junior. Of course, he preferred the name 'Billy'. William Senior was his father. I guess, like me, he didn't care for his full name.

However, if Charlie was friends with a couple elders of the tribe—good friends might I add—then I'd most likely be around these people and whatever sons they had. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I could do that. In my seventeen years, I'd found that people were never what they appeared to be, and you could probably trust them as far as you could throw them. As much as I tried to think the best of people, I knew everyone had a darker side that they didn't show to the public. A side I frequently saw under the worst of circumstances.

The house was in desperate need of a good power washing, but they most likely thought that with all the rain the town saw, there was no need. Believe me, the home was the proof that _that_ particular idea was wrong. Of course, I wouldn't be mentioning it to them, as that was just plain rude. After all, the Swans hadn't been required to take me in. I could have kept being shipped from house to house until my file for emancipation went to court.

Mrs. Cameron left me at the car, trusting the empty neighborhood enough to leave me alone. As I was pulling a few of the smaller suitcases from the trunk, the only ones I could lift anyways, three people, along with the woman I had already met, left the house to greet me. There was Charlie, his wife, and, I assumed, my step-brother.

The boy swooped me up. I could hear my spine pop out all of its kinks as he squeezed me with enthusiasm. Gosh, I couldn't even breathe! Soon, Charlie was pulling him off of me, and I could feel the oxygen rush to my brain again, leaving me a bit dizzy. Thankfully, the boy was sheepish, somewhat embarrassed about how tight his hug had been, but I was new and he was excited, so it was all okey-dokey.

Immediately, I went back to getting the stuff out of the back of the car while everyone stared at me with dumbfounded expressions. If I didn't do something, I was going to have a meltdown. The boy was the first one to respond. He went to assisting me with taking out the bags; he even asked me to load him down so that we could get them to my room faster. We went inside, him with half a dozen medium-sized suit cases, and me with the largest rolling one and three of my bags.

It seemed that he was perfectly fine with having another addition to the house, as he started talking about all the different things that were fun to do in the area. Of course, we'd have to leave Forks for most of what he mentioned, but the options were entertaining to think of, regardless. Especially this 'cliff diving' thing he kept talking about. I was a decent swimmer, and I'd never gone before, so we'd have to take baby steps in getting to where he was talking about where he last dove from. It sounded like a suicide fall, and my little body would break into itty bitty pieces when it hit the water.

"I'm really sorry about grabbing you like that. I've just been hearing about you for the past week and I've kinda always wanted a sister. Well, a little sister, and even though you're older than me, you're tiny enough for a little sister, and I just—"

Quickly, I interrupted before he could get too out-of-hand. "It's okay."

Looking up at him, I noticed he was kind of attractive. Not that I was into fourteen-year-olds or my marriage-related kin. His hair was long for most boys I'd met, barely touching his shoulders, and it was a silky brownish-black. He had very wide eyebrows that were also thick. Never would he need to fill them in; they could use a good plucking to be honest. Like his eyebrows, his mouth was also wide, or it could be because of the giant grin he wore, and it was full of big teeth. But his lips were thin. His cheekbones weren't high, and he had a straight, narrow nose. Too bad it looked long, almost pointing out from him unless you saw him from the side. His face indented towards the eyes with a strong, square jaw line, giving him a pear-like face. Then there were those rounded ears he sported, sticking out from behind his hair like a couple of wings.

He wasn't tall for his age, but he was taller than me. That wasn't a small feat considering I was a couple inches shorter than five feet. I'd put him at about seven inches taller than myself. His shoulders were nice and wide, but until he filled out some more, he would look a little awkward in his body. Unfortunately, his torso was short and his legs were long, making his body look all the more strange. Maybe he could start lifting some weights to put a little muscle on. And those feet had to be the hugest things I'd ever seen!

But, it was his eyes that drew my attention. They were similar to the chocolate brown that I had. However, they had more flecks of green in them than my own.

"Really, it's okay."

Perhaps my words assured him, or he really wanted to move on to another subject, because he quickly started talking about his two friends, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara V. Apparently, I would have to ignore fifty percent of what the latter said, as he was a perverse idiot.

"Well, make that seventy percent," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, but what is _your_ name? Charlie only told me his wife's name's Tiffany. He told me she had a son, that I had a step-brother, but it probably slipped his mind to tell me who you were when he was telling me about the house and about Forks."

Pausing, he looked at me as we started loading up yet again to grab my stuff. Thankfully, that was the last of it. It was quite possible that I brought too much, and none of it was what I had in storage for when I finally turned eighteen to live on my own. "Oh…uh, name's Embry."

With a smile, I offered my hand for him to shake. He seemed shocked, but happily complied; at least he wasn't over-eager this time around, didn't need my arm to be shook off. "Well, Embry, I'm Isabella Higginbotham, but call me Bella. Isabella just sounds too fancy."

"I think I can do that."

It took two hours to get him to finally leave me alone. Two hours of stories about living in the small town of Forks. Two hours of questions about what it was like moving around every three to six months, big city to big city. Two hours of loud laughter, high-pitched giggles, and pained cheeks. All-in-all, Embry didn't seem so bad, but his friends sounded like a couple of idiots. Especially Quil. Sweet lord, he sounded like a handful.

Being left to my lonesome, I finally set to unpacking my belongings. My room was of decent size, I guessed. I was used to penthouses and condos rather than a sleepy house. It felt strange not hearing the honking traffic from several stories below me, or being kept awake by a rock concert a few blocks away. Perhaps I'd have to get one of those CDs that provided the tunes of different cities so I could sleep. I could buy it during a trip to Port Angeles or Seattle. Embry had seemed excited about a possible trip sometime next month if I could get my hands on a form of transportation. I certainly wasn't taking the cruiser all the way for three hours, and I was sure Tiffany worked most weekends. I'd have to ask sometime tomorrow after school.

Sometime during my mulling over my plans for getting a reliable vehicle, my pride and joy finally decided to come out from hiding. Upon seeing me, like always, she started up her motorboat and began purring so loud it was impossible to even consider ignoring her. Spooky, my cat, was a beautiful fluff ball of virtual weightlessness. Her fur was soft, silky as it slipped through my fingers with ease as I stroked her. As I bent down to pick up my tiny smoke-colored beast, she automatically went limp. She was the most affectionate and docile little thing; sweeter than sugar. But it had been those giant gold-green eyes that did me in.

"Hey Spooky, baby. Decided to come out now that the stranger left?" She tried to mew at me through her purring, but it came out garbled. "Oh, you poor ba-by. You're such a sweetheart. You're Momma's sweetheart. Yes, yes you are. You're my tiny, little sweetie pie." Again, she attempted to meow at me as she had been doing since I met her as a kitten, but couldn't get it out. She was such a dork.

Suddenly, I heard the roars of an engine that was in desperate need of some repairs before there was the back shot of even more trouble. Immediately, Spooky went to go hide herself underneath my bed. Spooky was easily spooked.

"Isabella, will you please come downstairs for a moment?" I heard Mrs. Swan call out.

I quickly took off down the stairs. Well, as quickly as I could manage without falling down them. "Yes?" I asked tentatively upon stopping by her side.

"Now, we know it isn't great, but we thought it would work until we found something more lasting." Confused as to where this was leading, I didn't fight as she began guiding me outside. "Until then, around town is all you'll need. We're pretty sure you don't want to be driven around everywhere everyday while in a cop car. It's only got room enough for one extra person, and Embry won't think it's so funny when he's in the back every day. Lord knows he complains about it enough as it is. Anyhow, the truck's yours, so have a look-see."

Immediately, my eyes bulged out of my head as I whipped it to look around. My step-brother was chatting excitedly to another boy whom wasn't paying him the least amount of attention. They were right next to an old beast of a truck, the obvious cause for all that noise earlier. It was a Chevy, probably late fifties by the look of the dual windshield. The red paint was flaking off in spots, being taken over by rust over time. The giant bumpers and bulging cab would provide safety in an accident, a plus to ease my worried mind. I'd be the victor in a game of Chicken should neither of us decide to duck out. It probably couldn't go over forty-five, and it would most likely breakdown on me while it was pouring down rain, but it was my first car. And I absolutely loved it.

"It's for me?" She nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Thank you. I was going to see about getting a car of my own, as I can't _walk_ everywhere, but this is great. Thank you so much."

"You'll have to thank Embry for thinking of the idea. He'll probably ask for rides all the time since Charlie's just got the cruiser, and he's constantly working, and I'm always busy with either work or my sister. And there's Jacob," she paused to wave at the boy beside Embry. "He rebuilt most of the engine from scratch. You'll have to ask him about anything concerning any repairs until we get a different one. It's a stick shift, so if that's a problem, we'll teach you how to drive it this weekend."

"No…no. That's fine. I was taught on a stick shift. I'm just going to—you know I can—or I—well…" Taking a deep breath, I slowed down to speak, hopefully getting rid of all that nervous excitement. "I'm going to talk to Jacob." I left before my side of the conversation could get any more awkward. Behind me, I could hear Mrs. Swan giggle to Charlie and his wheel-chaired friend about how precious my behavior was. Apparently, anxiety was adorable.

Cautiously, I approached the duo. It was Embry's friend, Jacob Black, a boy he said that often shoved his own head up his rear due to ego. From what I'd been told, he sounded like the unfortunate combination of a dumbass and a jackass. Otherwise known as the pre-teen douchebag. He was salvageable, but it would take work.

Eagerly, Embry began the introductions. "Okay, so Bella, this is Jake. He lives on the reservation in La Push. We might can probably go to First Beach in a couple months when it starts warming up some if you want. Right now, it's like death it's so cold. And Jake, this is Bella, my _sister_." He glared at his friend at that last word. "She moved from Phoenix, and she has a cat that I haven't been able to meet yet."

Jacob stuck his hand out for me to shake, chest puffed out like a peacock's feathers. "Jacob Black, mechanic extraordinaire. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm _always _at your ser—"

Just as he began wiggling his eyebrows, Embry smacked him upside the head. Thankfully, I didn't have to touch that hand, as I remember my step-brother thoughtlessly mentioning that his right hand was the one he enjoyed the most.

"Come on, let me show you the truck." Embry obviously didn't want his friend anywhere near me and tried to hurry up before Jacob could try to put the moves on me again. Quickly, he started rambling little details about my automobile as Jacob hastily tried to save our meeting by opening the driver's door for me. Embry rushed over to the other side to make sure his spot was right next to me.

"You've also got to double pump the clutch," he added, like all the other little tidbits whenever he saw an opportune time.

Mentally wise, Embry seemed years ahead of his immature friend, and I was betting Quil was even worse.

"So, are either of you boys going to want a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked as I began driving through the town, trying to memorize where the most important stores were.

Jacob opened his mouth to talk, but my step-brother beat him to it. "I'd like one, yes. Jake-y here goes to the school on the reservation."

"Oh, too bad." Not really. "It would have been nice to know another person." The further away from Embry's perving friend, the better. I was pretty sure he was trying to look down my dress from all the way across the cab.

As we unloaded from the truck once I pulled back in the driveway, I could still hear my father and Mr. Black talk about baseball as they said their goodbyes. Absentmindedly, I wondered what they would say if I told them my stepfather was Phil Dywer, the pitcher for the Arizona Diamondbacks, the man that had helped take them to the World Series Championships five years ago. That had been before he had met my mother. That had been before the car accident that killed them both two months ago.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** FYI, these are not love triangles. It is a polyamorous relationship. Also, if you want to know what 'Spooky' looks like, look up the Nebelung. There's a Cats 101 episode on them.

* * *

Also, this chapter has been edited/beta-d by the wonderful GeezerWench.


	3. 02 - First Sight

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and seeing as I ain't her the last time I checked my license (which is lost at this moment), I don't own anything.

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Mature.' This is mainly for language and behavior. As I will never post something on Fanfiction that's NC-17. You will have to go to the blog for that.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Fluff, General, High School, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings:** Paul/ Bella/ Sam, Jared/ Kim/ ?, Quil/ Claire/ ?

**Summary:** When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a packmate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?

* * *

**02 - First Sight**

* * *

Breakfast with the Swans was a quiet affair—if one didn't count Embry's loud chews. Charlie slapped some jam on his toast before heading out, Mrs. Swan grabbed a granola bar, Embry munched on a bowl of Cheerios, and I tried to force down some Raisin Bran. Upon my asking, I found out that Embry usually did the same as one of his parents, whichever drove him that day. Since he no longer had to rely on them, he actually had the time to spend on something more substantial. Maybe on a different day, I could make him some eggs and bacon.

Everyone wished me good luck, some more than once. I thanked them, giving them a smile as they passed, and hoped their own days would go okay. I doubted mine would be all right, but it couldn't be that bad. Honestly, it was just a bunch of teenagers.

As I looked about the kitchen, I noticed a row of pictures above the sink. There were sixteen of them—all of a curly haired brunette, advancing in years as the pictures progressed. I was surprised to see them; I hadn't known Renée sent Charlie my annual Valentine's photos we took for my grandmother. Some of those were rather embarrassing, but I wasn't about to tell them to take them down when this wasn't even my house.

I really didn't want to be too early to school—say six o'clock early—and it not even be open. Seeing as I had never attended public school before—just private tutoring due to my mother's hectic moving schedule when we lived in Europe for the first fourteen years of my life—I wasn't sure what to expect. Well, except for the immature behavior of teenage life, and seeing as it was high school, I was pretty sure I'd be surrounded by it.

So, Embry and I slipped on our jackets, grabbed our bags, and headed out into the rain. Thankfully, it wasn't pouring yet, which is what I was told was the popular weather of Forks, just a light drizzle.

The moment we got into the truck, I flung back the hood of my rain jacket, and which splattered water all over the roof and back window. Embry moved my million pound purse to the floorboards so he could sit next to me, and was splattered as well since he took down his hood too.

"Ah, man! Warn a guy next time!" He ran a hand down his face before flinging the rainwater to the floor. I tried to apologize to him, but he laughed off my attempts. The guy was really able to go with anything.

Once starting up the truck, the two of us winced as our eardrums were assaulted by the roar of the engine. But, hey, at least the radio worked! However, it smelled like tobacco and gasoline. I'd have to get one of those palm tree air freshener things until the stench went away.

Embry directed me towards the school; my mind was too fuzzy from it being so early to be able to remember the way from yesterday. Once I saw it, I again did a double take. It didn't look much like the schools I had seen on television or had seen in passing while traveling somewhere. There weren't any chain link fences or metal detectors, just cobblestone sidewalks linking one two-story house to the next. I didn't feel a sense of strict institution when looking at the place, just awkward confusion as it was so difficult to see around all the shrubbery.

Pulling up to the one labeled 'Main Office,' I put the truck in park. I narrowly avoided a puddle that I hadn't seen when I chose my parking spot. Hopefully it wasn't some sort of omen for the rest of my day.

Once I was inside, I threw back the hood of my raincoat, and it splattered Embry in the face. He groaned in frustration, and I quickly tried to apologize yet again as it slipped my mind that he was right behind me.

Instead of letting me try to appease him for a half hour, he ushered me to the main desk that was surrounded by false flora. Like it wasn't already a green, alien world just outside. The woman behind the long counter was a squat redhead, somewhere in her late forties or early fifties.

She glanced at us, noticing Embry before seeing me. The woman did a triple-take, not truly seeing me at first since I was partially hidden behind my step-brother. "Oh hello dear, how may I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Higginbotham," I said quietly. Immediately, her eyes lit up, and Embry grimaced. It appears the Swan family had been talking about me, most likely telling anyone that would listen that they were going to have a new member in their little cluster of happiness.

Quickly, she whipped out a small folder. My schedule was in there, along with a map of the school that was highlighted with the best routes, the form for a parking permit, a list of still open clubs, and many other papers she thought I might have interest in. It took a good twenty minutes before she allowed me to escape. Embry had to remind her that classes would be soon and that I would be late if I didn't leave. He was a much better liar than I, as it was only a little after seven o'clock and classes didn't start until half past eight.

As we went back to my truck, there was a line just outside the school where students were starting to fill in the parking lot designated for them. I joined in it, slowly moving along while it took most of my time to finally be allowed to park. The truck wasn't that noticeable by sight, as most of the vehicles there were just as beat up, but the noise it made drew attention to us. The nicest thing there was a silver Volvo, and the shiny paint stood out against all the rust bucket cars.

Embry happily directed me towards the building with a giant "3" on the front. Apparently, most of our classes were in the same building as one another. Along the way, he fended off a couple of guys that wanted to take his self-appointed job as my escort. He rambled on about this and that, mostly talking about which teachers were lenient and which were a bit strict. In the latter section would be Mr. Varner, the Advanced Placement mathematics instructor. In the former, there was Mr. Banner, another AP teacher, but that time for science.

Eventually, he dropped me off at my first class, with five minutes to spare to leave for his own. We—mostly he—chatted until the bell rang, signaling that people needed to get a move on because there were only two minutes until they would be considered late. Like I noticed others do before me, I put my jacket on the row of hooks near the door.

I took my slip—a paper that had to be given to each of the teachers to state my arrival in the classes and whether or not I needed a change—to Mr. Mason. He stuttered, looking like he was about to do a spit take out of his coffee when he saw my name. My day just looked better and better as the time passed. Thankfully, he assigned me to a spot in the back, but people still stared at me until he demanded for their attention with talk of quizzes to see if anyone forgot the material over the winter break.

When the bell rang—a loud buzzing noise that definitely needed to be seen to by a technician or replaced due to age—a boy approached me as I gathered together my things. He had greasy hair and skin problems. I felt terrible about it, but I hoped he wouldn't try to touch me. He was just so oily looking.

He seemed to be radiating nervousness, looking a lot like the overeager, over helpful type. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"It's Higginbotham actually, and I go by Bella," I corrected.

"Right, right. Well, I'm Eric Yorkie, and would you like some help going to your next class?"

Before I could even refuse, my stepbrother arrived at the door, taking my jacket off the row of hooks and holding it out to help me put it on. "Thank you for the offer, but Embry already promised to take me everywhere. Maybe later."

As we left, my escort carrying my purse for me, Embry leaned in and whispered, "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No, not really," I said dismissively.

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to kick his ass. He's probably the crying kind."

The moment I smacked his arm, hurting myself more than him, he burst out laughing. He guided me along, glaring at those who came too close. For a nearly fifteen-year-old, he was really tall. Just a smidge under six feet. Still awkward in his body, no doubt, but _really _tall.

The rest of the day was okay, I guess. Embry was always there, a minute or two after the bell sounded, and took me to my next class. Regardless, someone always approached, hoping he wouldn't come meet me, and tried to take his place. I would always refuse and wait for him to show up.

By the time lunch rolled around, I managed to recognize a few faces. There was a gorgeous bottle blonde girl—Leila I thought—who was really snobby, and very _open_ about herself. Any time Embry saw her, his lip curled up in disgust. I'd feel bad for her, but her attitude was horrendous. There was another girl with wild, curly hair who only stopped talking when class was in session. I was reasonably sure her name was Jessica. She was a gossipy thing, and fairly short, but not as short as myself. The last girl I recognized, I knew had the name of Angela. She was the daughter of the town's Lutheran minister and the child of a half-Hawaiian boutique owner. The girl was beautiful, if only she'd gain some confidence and not hide behind her hair just because she's taller than Embry.

The only guy I could remember, other than Over-Helpful Eric, was Mike Newton. That was because I was pretty sure he was a pervert. Any chance he could, he was leaning over me, but mere inches from my face. He was the touching type too, extra friendly with the hugs, and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Embry nearly decked him a couple of times due to Mike's wandering hands during those hugs he attacked me with.

Jessica started towards me just as the bell rang, dismissing us to get some food. As soon as my things were put up, she grabbed my arm, and pulled at me as she spoke a mile a minute. Apparently, she wanted to get a good table before they were all stolen by freshmen. She didn't wait for Embry, or let go so _I_ could wait for him. The girl was in her own little world, asking me questions and answering them immediately without my input. I saw my stepbrother, trying to make his way through the crowd, and I gave him a sheepish smile. There was no fighting Jessica, as she was a force of nature all on her own. If she'd stop praising that bottle blonde girl so much, I might actually like her.

She started pushing me through the lunch line, handed me a tray, and continued jabbering on about whichever boys she thought were cute. Or had the topic moved to shoes? I wasn't sure. Jessica selected my food, despite my protests to the chicken tenders, and chose my drink. She certainly was bossy.

Rushing to a table, one that had the same girl she talked about so highly already sitting at it with some boy she was lip-locked with, and shoved me into a seat. When I tried to leave, as Embry obviously wouldn't be welcome here by all the juniors and seniors that looked at him with a great amount of disdain earlier in the day, she put her hand on my shoulder and shoved me back down. At that moment, I was certain I didn't care for Jessica at all.

I was staring at my food, swirling the Jello around in its little cup, when she went stock still. "Oh my god," she whispered frantically to me, "there they are. Look, look, look." She swatted at my arm, trying to get me to hurry up in my relatively discreet glancing at whoever it was she was wildly gesturing towards.

The five of them were different in various manners, but they were all the same in the major ways that counted. They were all pale; sickly so. It was the kind of pale that was only attainable through never seeing the sun, or marble statues. They also all had these almost glowing golden eyes. If offered, I would place money on it being part of a fetish get-up or role-play. Then, there was this aloof danger that they all carried so well; effortless really.

The first girl was a tall, statuesque blonde. She belonged on the cover of magazines, mostly either _Hustler_ or _Sports Illustrated_—preferably the swimsuit edition. Her hair fell in thin, golden silk waves, all the way down her back, and she was possibly just half an inch short of six feet in height. She had very full breasts. Unlike how most teenagers would, she didn't wear clothing that drew one's attention to them. No. They were covered by not only a turtle neck, but a tight jacket as well.

The other female was almost the polar opposite. She was tiny—probably as short as myself—and appeared nearly anorexic. She was thin in the extreme, just healthy enough _not _to look like skin and bones. Her hair was chopped off in a haphazard pixie cut. It was only a couple inches long at most, and it was more of a brown-black than the blue-black of ink. Unlike the other girl, her clothing was very loose at the chest area, trying to give the illusion of breasts. Not that she had any.

The biggest male had an arm wrapped around the blonde girl. He easily had an entire foot over her impressive height. The guy was muscled as well, resembling a linebacker with those impressive tree trunk biceps. His hair was short, a buzz cut, and he had what seemed to be permanent dimples.

The next one, the one the pixie girl was halfway wrapped around, was probably a small handful of inches shorter than the weightlifter, and definitely less muscular. Yet, he wasn't lanky, just not as built. His body looked more along the lines of a construction worker, or a farmer; someone that did physical labor to gain their strength. And he was blond, but his hair was lighter than the girl's.

Lastly, there was the ginger. His hair was a bright, copper color—like a new penny. although he was tall, but he was the shortest of the three boys. He was gangly. His arms looked limp without the muscles the other two had. At least he had his facial looks going for him, being extraordinarily beautiful and all. But his face was pulled up into an arrogant sneer as he turned his gaze towards his siblings. He was probably like that Leila chick; his beauty was only on the outside.

"They're the Cullens," Jessica whispered loudly, though she acted as if the knowledge of their name was a secret only privy to those deemed worthy. "The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, and the blond guy is her twin brother, Jasper. The big guy—that's Emmett Cullen. The other girl's Alice Cullen. And the _gorgeous_ guy? That's Edward Cullen."

"They're all foster children," Angela said at a normal tone, contrary to Jessica's antics. "Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen took them in when they were young. Mrs. Cullen is actually the Hale twins' aunt. Their parents died in a car crash when they were eight."

"But, like," my gossiping acquaintance butted in snootily. "I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have children." As if the possible state of her fertility made the doctor and his wife's generosity any less should that be true.

"And they're all _together_," she began again, this time even more energetically than before. "Emmett and Rosalie, they're, like, a _thing_! Alice and Jasper, too!" If she were any more vehement with her supposed 'whispers', they might hear her.

At that moment, the big guy, Emmett Cullen, planted a giant wet and slobbering kiss upon the girl he held rather proudly. She grimaced, but did nothing to remove the saliva he left on her cheek, or to stop him from doing it again.

Angela rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's not like they're related."

"New Girl," the fake blonde girl said snappily, sighing rather noisily in impatience, as if she thought that might make me look at her any faster. "Edward's rather attractive, don't you think?"

I turned back towards them and looked the penny-head over. He wore a rather nice smirk that turned into a partial grin as he spoke to his larger brother. The guy glanced at me, running his fingers through his already messy hair.

"If you're looking to shack up with an arrogant son of a bitch, then sure, I guess you'd find him attractive. Right now though, he just looks like an asshole," I stated firmly.

Immediately, the brother he had smiled at burst into laughter as Edward scowled, gathered his things, and walked stiffly out of the cafeteria. It didn't help the fact that the other two blonds were chuckling. The pixie girl followed after him, but not before she glared at her siblings in distaste.

At my own table, the guys smacked the table in glee as they rocked back and forth in side-splitting howls. One said that he couldn't breathe between wheezes. Really, it wasn't that funny. Unfortunately for me, all of the girls pursed their lips in rage. All of them but Angela. Jessica, and Lauren—apparently it wasn't Leila—tore into me, berating me for calling their _precious_ Edward anything less than perfection. Was there a cult join up, or just a rabid fan club?

"You know what? I'm gone. I'm just going to go sit with my brother." I left my tray there, picked up my purse, and purposefully strode over to Embry's table full of friends. Thankfully, I didn't trip. Not so thankfully, there weren't any open seats, so I had to settle for sitting on his leg for the last half hour of lunch. He offered me some of his food, but I dug through my bag for my selection of snacks to eat a granola bar instead. All the guy had was meat and juice, and seeing as I'm a vegetarian and allergic to apples, that wasn't anything I could consume.

At last, the bell rang, and Embry guided me along to Biology II. He complained about his own Biology class along the way, unhappy with whoever taught it. As he dropped me off, he waved happily at my teacher. Apparently Mr. Banner taught at the middle school a couple of years ago before switching to the two forms of biology.

I handed my slip over to be signed, and was informed I would have to sit at the only available spot. My tongue was the unfortunate victim in the biting I had to do to keep myself from screaming in outrage. Not only had I already been taught this material, but I would be sitting next to the penny-headed arrogant prick from lunch during the class. If anything else was available, I'd be switching. Immediately. It was just my luck that I tripped into the seat as well. My usual grace seemed to make a full come back.

As the class went on, he seemed to tighten around himself, pulling farther and farther away from me. Was my presence upsetting him? Knowing how small this town was, gossip probably spread like wildfire, and he already heard about what I said about him during lunch. Although, no one seemed to really welcome them either, so this could be just his normal, rude behavior. If it was the latter—which I was fairly certain it was—it was no wonder no one really liked them. If it was the former, I would have to apologize.

But not right then. I was far too upset.

He was up and out of his seat, nearly at the door when the buzzer went off. It was almost a physical sensation as I felt my anger rise. With a huff, I went to Mr. Banner, politely informing him of having already been taught what he had to offer. Quickly, he scribbled his permission to change classes down and sent me on my way to Embry so that I could be taken to gym. It was my stepbrother's and my only class that we shared together, and although I didn't particularly enjoy the subject, I didn't want to miss that time together.

I could have bestowed kisses on the coach when he informed me that since it was my first day, I wouldn't have to participate. Tomorrow was a different story, but my first day was what mattered. So, Embry picked me up and set me on top of the partially outstretched bleachers. I swung my legs back and forth as I cheered him on, and screamed my little head off whenever he managed to gain points for the basketball team he was on. I really didn't understand what was going on, but at least he enjoyed himself.

He tried to give me a hug when he was done, several guys did, but since he was sweaty, I had to run to avoid being scooped up in his arms. It was just so gross! Eventually he caught me and swung me around like I was on a fast moving carousel, and I squealed; partially disgusted and partially pleased. He was a very affectionate person, and I was legitimately happy spending time with him. Even if it meant I got covered in his nasty sweat.

I was still giggling by the time I made it back to the main office to drop off my signed slip and have my class changed. My good mood was ruined when I saw who was ahead of me in line. I could hear Edward Cullen trying to convince the receptionist to allow him to change his own schedule from Biology II to anything else. Even to Miss Goody's anatomy class that he would likely fail due to having missed the first half of the year. She refused him every time, which I was incredibly thankful for.

Embry came in the room after me, having spoken with a friend that had been in Hawaii during Christmas vacation. The cold air nipped at my skin and blew my hair forward. Water droplets were flung on top of my head, which had me shrieking and smacking my stepbrother in the stomach. Multiple times.

"Nevermind, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for your time." With that, Edward stormed out of the office and into the very wet and very cold day.

The woman cleared her throat and held out her hand for my paper. "How did your day go dear?" she asked sweetly.

Immediately, I sauntered forward and gave the woman my signed sheet. "Perfectly well, actually. As you can see, I just need to change Biology II to something else, if possible. Preferably Anatomy. I hear there's just one more spot open."

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** Kisses must be given to GeezerWench for editing my chapters. I didn't even know "blond" was meant for males and "blonde" was meant for females.

* * *

There is a link to the blog for this story on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. Just look under the _'Navigation' _tab or the sidebar.

_Review! Please?_


	4. 03 - Road Stops

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and seeing as I ain't her the last time I checked my license (which is lost at this moment), I don't own anything.

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Mature.' This is mainly for language and behavior. As I will never post something on Fanfiction that's NC-17. You will have to go to the blog for that.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Fluff, General, High School, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings:** Paul/ Bella/ Sam, Jared/ Kim/ ?, Quil/ Claire/ ?

* * *

**Summary:** When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a packmate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?

* * *

**03 - Road Stops**

* * *

The next day was much, much better.

It wasn't raining yet, so I didn't get soaked on the way to the truck, or splash Embry in the face like I did around ten times the previous day. I also knew what to expect—for most of the day at least. Embry escorted me just like he did yesterday. Thankfully, most of the people were quick learners and understood that he wasn't going to leave my side anytime soon.

There had been one moment when he began a strange, but subtle, shaking when Mike tried to take over for him. When Embry realized my new friend's hands were a little low on my back, I could have sworn he growled. However, when we went towards the cafeteria, he began snorting the air from his nose, much like someone who smelt something rancid. I hadn't been able to smell anything, but my sense of smell had always been a little off ever since my mother's painting fiasco three years back. I probably lost a few dozen brain cells too.

I feared lunch. I had been dreading Edward's glares. I thought that perhaps I might be able to confront him; even mentally rehearsed a few lines to throw at him, but he hadn't been there. At the Cullens' and Hales' table, there were only four.

As soon as my stepbrother saw me glance at them, he rubbed my back in a soothing gesture. "He's been gone all day. No one's seen him."

I huffed, upset at having been caught, but thankful for his reassurance. Word had gotten around about Edward's behavior; enough so that even Embry knew. Hopefully, Mrs. Swan or Charlie wouldn't confront me about it. I didn't feel like having to sit through one of those awkward conversations where the police chief tried to play his part in being 'my daddy'.

Luckily for me, Embry's friends, most of them being quarter—or even less percentages—Quileute, congratulated me over what I had called Edward to his fan club yesterday. Lauren Mallory even had a pin on her backpack that marked her as president. They also had me roaring in laughter by the time the bell rang through their tales of Embry's embarrassing milestones throughout his life. One concerned being slathered with Crisco and decorated in bird seed. That had only been two months ago.

That time, I wasn't headed towards Biology II, where I'd have to face that rude jerk whenever he returned to grace us common folk at school. I went to Anatomy. As long as Edward didn't dazzle or screw the receptionist into changing his class, I wouldn't have to deal with him.

Miss Goody was the reason her class was stuffed full of teenage boys. She was tall and very voluptuous. Her clothing just barely passed for 'work appropriate'. If she leaned over any farther, the guy in the back row would be able to see the brand of purple thong she wore.

I cleared my throat as I surveyed the class, realizing I would be the only other female in it for that period. When I got her attention, I went to my full height of not even five feet. Quickly, she signed my slip and began to search for a place to put me. The guys tried to clear a space at their two tables even though they were already full. In fact, the only open chair was next to the blond brother of Sir Jackass.

Reaching his table—the only one with no one on either side—I dropped my hefty purse to the side, and winced at the loud clank that echoed throughout the room.

Perhaps I shouldn't carry that kitchen sink around.

I settled onto my chair and began taking notes, writing everything down as hastily and neatly as possible. Although I already knew most of the material from my previous tutoring, it never hurt to be too prepared.

Halfway through the class, we were handed worksheets to fill the remaining thirty minutes. My desk partner labeled all the muscles and bones within a few seconds as I pondered over each one with ease. As soon as I lowered my pen, sure of my answers, I nearly jumped out of my skin when my table-mate greeted me. The guy had been creepily quiet—the kind of silence that double-crossing spy movies were made of—but I noticed he had the soft southern twang that had most girls wetting themselves in their fantasies.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten ya."

I waved him off, not at all upset. "No problem. You just gave my heart a bit of a running start." In addition to the eerie silence, he also appeared to have a fetish for necks.

"I'm Jasper Hale by the way." He held out his hand to shake, which I quickly did, but his grip was a bit too tight. If I was lucky, the bruises wouldn't be terrible.

"Bella Higginbotham."

There was a pause, long and awkward, as he appeared to mull some thoughts over in his head. He glanced at his phone, which had lit up during his thinking. Finally, he said with a lopsided grin, "I'm probably going to catch hell for this…I hear my brother looks like an asshole."

With a snort, I nearly choked. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. "No offence, but he _looks_ like a prick."

He tossed me another one of his half-grins. If it wasn't for the uneasy stillness or the throat stares, I would give going for him a consideration. "None taken, Miss Higginbotham. Edward's ass is a bit too small for the stick he's got lodged up in there."

"Is he one of those high and mighty, holier-than-thou kind of fellows?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."

I held in the need to roll my eyes. My mother was a lot like that. Everything I had done was punishable, while she thought she could do no wrong. If it weren't for her financial advisor, we probably would have been thrown into debt by her need to find herself in her art. Plus the men, drugs, and liquor. "I'm pretty sure I have an idea."

We chatted back and forth about this and that. Mostly it was about his family and the places I'd been. We'd both seen Madrid, but I hadn't been there since I was fourteen, and he'd visited recently. His sister sounded like a regular bitch, and his girlfriend seemed even worse. When I asked him why he stayed with her, he said, "I haven't found anyone who gives head so happily."

Not exactly a visual image I had desired.

Gym class was rather unfortunate for Embry and I. He designated himself as my protector during the eight torturous rounds of dodge ball. I was certain I fell the same amount of times, but I was never tagged out thanks to the big goofball.

Repeatedly, I winced at the strength behind his throws; several people were thrown back when the balls came in contact with them. By the end of the day, I was worn out trying to keep behind Embry and collecting the masses of rubber spheres for him.

* * *

**Saturday, January 15**

* * *

I screamed and pounded on the steering wheel of the truck. It was cold—_I_ was cold, which meant I was cranky—and I'd been trying to get the truck to start, to move, to do _something_, for the past half hour.

It had randomly quit on me; at least sputtering long enough to where I had been able to safely drive it to the side of the road. As much as I already loved old Agatha—the name Embry and I agreed to call her after a too long debate on the pros and cons of old fashioned names—she was an incredible frustration. I wasn't even sure if it was worth searching for someone to restore her to her former glory .

Luckily, I had a couple bars on my cell phone, and I had been able to call Mr. Black's house. Embry had been dropped off there earlier that morning by Mrs. Swan. It was already nearing eight o'clock, so he needed to be picked up since Jacob's father needed to go to Port Angeles for a doctor's appointment.

After being reassured by not only my stepbrother, but his best friend's father, that someone would be meeting me shortly and fix the truck long enough for me to get to the house, I hung up. Unfortunately, the person had just left work and they weren't sure how long it would take for him to get to me.

There was a knock on my window, and I shrieked as painfully loud as I was able—louder than I thought myself capable. How I missed the headlight approaching, I wasn't sure. I exited the truck and looked up at the man that startled me senseless.

And he certainly _was_ a man. He had two feet on my height—just a couple centimeters short of seven foot tall. He was also wide, full of obviously well-proportioned muscle. His hair was short, inky black, and thick. It was chopped off in a manner that looked nonsensical but purposeful.

His eyebrows were the same dark abyss-like black as his hair, and they were set rather low on his face; very close to his eyes. Sunglasses would likely cover them. His nose had a narrow but strong bridge that led to wide but pointed nostrils. His cheekbones were very high, and his chin was slender. His lips were full with a perfect cupid's bow. His jaw was structured and well defined. He had facial hair, much like he hadn't shaved that morning, and it suited him well.

On the left side of his neck was a tattoo—a circle surrounding two dogs. They were most likely wolves, considering the lore behind many of the legends of the Quileute's I had been reading about lately. The wolves were facing one another, their muzzles pointing upward, and probably howling. I wasn't sure if he had more tattoos because he was tightly covered in clothes. I had to tamp down the sudden desire to ask him to take them off.

His nostrils flared as he stared at me; his body leaning towards my own. Even though it was cold outside, I was strangely comfortable with it due to the extreme heat he radiated.

Once I let my chocolate eyes meet his shamrock green ones, I couldn't even force myself to look away from him. He seized up and slowly dropped to the ground on his knees before me. Cautiously, he reached forward to try to touch me, but I quickly stepped back out of his immediate reach.

"Please," he said, groaning. His deep, pleading voice left my knees weak, and I had to lean on the bed of the truck for support. "You're real, and I…please. Just please."

That time, I didn't move away as he approached me, still on his knees.

I rummaged through my jacket pocket for my pepper spray, disguised as heart-shaped lipstick. If he tried to feel me up, he was going to get a face full of it along with my knee to his man parts.

He shoved his nose toward my stomach and moved my jacket away to bring his face closer to my body. Gingerly, he pulled up my shirt enough to place his cheek against my flesh.

I popped off the lid of the pepper spray. There might be an unexpected, puzzling, and overwhelming need to be near him, but I wasn't about to allow some creep to cop a feel. Even if he _was_ the best looking representative of a male specimen I'd ever seen.

Gradually, he rose up after putting my clothes back where they were supposed to be. He even tightened my jacket around me.

When he tried to kiss my head, I'd had enough. I backed up again, putting more space between us, and whipped out my weapon, aiming it right at his face.

"Look bucko, it's late. I don't know you. You're trying to put your mits all over me, and I just don't freakin' _know_ you. My father is the police chief in Forks, and I have him on speed dial. I've also got pepper spray, and I'm not afraid to blind you with it."

The guy raised his hands in submission shortly after I opened my mouth to speak, trying to appease my anger and fear. "Billy sent me to fix your truck," he said breathily.

"Then get to fixin'." If I wasn't frightened that he was one of those small town creeps, I might have remembered to use my manners.

He nodded and turned to pop the hood to give the engine a look-see. Within a few minutes, he had figured out the main problem. Apparently, it was a loose wire or cord or cable. I didn't understand because I didn't speak _Car & Driver_. He just said it would keep coming loose until some other part was replaced, and that would be pretty much useless until some _other_ thing was fixed.

It all sounded like it needed an overhaul or major surgery or something.

"Hey, we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have done what I did." He raised a hand, palm upward, reaching toward me. "Can we start this over with me not looking like a fetish enthusiast? Or like one of those creeps that save someone's gum?"

I peered up at him and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"I'm Paul Lahote. I own 'Wolves Landing'. It's a tattoo and piercing shop in Port Angeles."

"I'm Bella Higginbotham, and I'm seventeen."

His eyes widened at that, but it didn't send him running while screaming about me being jail bait. Then again, sixteen was the legal age of consent in Washington. It was eighteen back in Arizona.

"Can I take you out sometime? Maybe to a movie, or to dinner?"

"We'll see," I said casually as I reached for the door handle.

He stepped back up to me, braver since I had put the pepper spray away while he had been investigating the truck.

Gently, he brushed some hair back behind my ear. "You're absolutely gorgeous," he whispered lowly to me.

Unhurriedly, he leaned in as he loosely held the back of my head. I reached up part of the way, allowing our lips to meet in a slow, sensuous dance. It was barely more than the simplest of touches, but it left me aching to know him, even with as disturbing as he had been earlier.

"Can I get your number?" he asked as my eyes unglazed and refocused on his.

I rattled off the digits my phone company assigned me as he punched them in his cell.

Before I could change my mind and spend half an hour kissing the guy, I left to finally pick up Embry. At least Jasper wasn't the only eye candy around.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** I listened to "Hotel California" on repeat while writing this. Now, it's stuck in my head. Oh well, time to go listen to "Killer Queen" by Queen.

* * *

Also, this chapter has been edited/beta-d by the wonderful GeezerWench.

* * *

There is a link to the blog for this story on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff. Just look under the _'Navigation' _tab or the sidebar.

_Review! Please?_


	5. 04 - Phenomenal Jackass

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and seeing as I ain't her the last time I checked my license (which is lost at this moment), I don't own anything.

**Rating:** Rated 'M' for 'Mature.' This is mainly for language and behavior. As I will never post something on Fanfiction that's NC-17. You will have to go to the blog for that.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Fluff, General, High School, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Supernatural, Vampires

**Warnings:** Adult Content, Discriminatory Language, Violence

**Pairings:** Paul/ Bella/ Sam, Jared/ Kim/ ?, Quil/ Claire/ ?

* * *

**Summary:** When a wolf finds their imprint, so does a packmate. Two wolves per imprint. That's the way it's always been. Can these two men work together to ensure their mate feels safe and loved or will their fight for dominance get in the way?

* * *

**04 - Phenomenal Jackass**

* * *

Monday morning had me ready to scream. Apparently, Edward Cullen was back in town. It was all his groupies could whisper about two seats away from me during my first class, if you considered 'whisper' slang for 'badly hushed squeals of joy' that is. God, it was like watching a baseball fanatic spot my stepfather. The only difference between those people and the Tweedle Twins was the obvious desperation.

By the time lunch rolled around, I voluntarily subjected myself to an hour of granola bars and peanut M&Ms by going to the library instead of the cafeteria to get an early start on my English project. Honestly, not much work was needed as I could do it in a couple of afternoons, but I didn't want to have to look at the penny-head. The only drawback was having to trek through the freshly fallen snow since the library was in the same building as the main office.

There were only two students in the library since holidays ended rather recently and most people would prefer to socialize with their friends instead of getting their homework done before leaving school. For the most part, I was alone in my little corner, surrounded by eight or nine books that I was leafing through to find some information on Jonathan Swift's satirical essay. When the bell rang to signal a new entry, I automatically looked up in the hope that Embry finished eating the Mystery Loaf the workers were trying to pass off as lunch and decided to keep me company. My hopes were in vain. Through some unfortunate coincidence, Cullen had the same idea about thirty minutes into my research session.

I saw him glance around the library before spotting me, barely able to be seen behind the mountain of collected texts. Quickly, I ducked down, trying to hide. My efforts didn't appear fruitful as my luck was typically down in the ditches. The dickhead strolled right up to my table with his casual nonchalance and long-legged stride. Biting my tongue, I gave my best smile to Edward as he removed my purse from the seat next to me and took its place.

"Hello," he said. His voice was soft and had an almost musical charm to it, but I was still irritated that he hadn't even _asked_ if he could sit there. Plus, he had moved my purse to sit! How rude. "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

As he spoke, my mind began to slow. It was like a cloud or fog surrounded my brain and began to suffocate it until it was barely working. At the same time, a sudden surge of pain shot up from the base of my spine, and a blaze of fire wrapped itself around all my bones. The instant the pain appeared, it worked itself into my head, as if it were fighting the fog that was there. Consequentially, I had begun to writhe in the chair while suffering from the torture that invaded my mind. Within a few minutes, I fell onto the floor, my legs tucked underneath me in a rather unfortunate position that would likely leave me aching later, still thrashing.

Then, it was over. There was still the burn settling into my bones, but it was much less painful and nothing like what had been in my brain. However, the fire was more of an electric current, energy flowing throughout me. The cloud from before was gone as well.

That was something to think about later, because the moment my limbs stopped flailing about, Edward grabbed my hand to help me up. "I apologize, Bella, if I have done something to upset you," he stated with a conceited sneer upon his face.

Huffing, I stood on my own and lowered myself back into my seat. "That's rather assuming of you. As you saw, I was capable of getting off the floor on my own." I didn't wait for his response as I began searching through the books once again, attempting to ignore his presence.

It was rather obvious that he didn't appreciate it as he sat with a loud flop that should have attracted a librarian. Of course, if one was going to come, they would have made their appearance during my…episode. An episode that would, hopefully, not become recurring.

"As I stated, I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last week."

Glancing at him, I rolled my eyes. "I know who you are, and you shouldn't lie. You had an ample amount of chances to introduce yourself during Biology."

"I had been having an off day," he declared haughtily, as if it should excuse him. What, did he expect—forgiveness for being a total creep?

Changing the subject, he began, "So, have you been enjoying the snow? I heard, with good sources mind you, that it'll rain right after lunch."

"Too bad, I guess. I don't particularly care either way. Rain's wet, but snow means it's too cold for rain."

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question, and it was pissing me off. Everything about him seemed to piss me off. Mainly his ego. The guy had to be overcompensating.

"Obviously."

"Or the wet."

"Nope."

With a sigh, he gave up on trying to stare at me until I turned my line of sight toward him. Instead, he went for scooting so close to me that I could smell his breath. Eugh, he needed to lay off of the sodas. It was like sniffing an energy drink and concentrated floor cleaner.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he smoothly offered.

"Not really," I stated happily. It was better than my time in most places I've lived; at least I wasn't cooped up in an apartment all the time.

"Why'd you move here, if you don't care for the cold or wet?"

I almost snorted. How did he not know that? Hadn't it been all over the news? Plus, rumors in this town spread faster than the tabloids.

"It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"It isn't really conversation for the public."

"I can keep a secret."

God, this guy didn't know how to take a hint. "My mother and stepfather died."

"Oh."

Yeah, _oh_. Asshole.

Snapping the first book closed, I turned to look at him, but saw something over his shoulder. Instantly, my face lit up with a smile. A second later, there was a ring of a bell as Embry walked through the library door. Standing, I waved at him until he took notice of me. I saw that Edward's thick eyebrows furrowed as he turned around to find out who I was so happy to see.

"If you don't mind, Cullen, I was saving that spot for my brother. So please leave. Besides, don't you have siblings to bother?"

He rose, body rigid and fists clenched, before striding away. All he was missing was the stomping feet of a child throwing a tantrum.

Once he was gone, Embry flopped down with a sense of uncouth that was all his own. "Why the hell was the royal jackass here?" Such tact.

I tossed my hair back, flinging the curls over my shoulder. "I'm not certain, but I think it might have been to hit on me."

"To…hit on you." Much like the asshole, his nails dug into his palms as his fingers curled. "You only shared one class with him, once."

"I know, Embry. The guy's rude and pretentious. Confidence is attractive; arrogance is repulsive. Edward has his own personal brand of arrogance, so no worries. Moody teenagers who think mysteriousness is the key to a woman's heart are not my type." After a moment of his silence, I added, "Plus, he strikes me as the type to think a woman's parts are dirty and not to be touched. The sex would be very boring."

I laughed loudly as Embry's face contorted. Teasing Embry was worth the thought of having to endure sex with Edward. His nose wrinkled, upper lip pulled back, and lower one sunk in. A rather amusing representation of disgust. "Now, don't we have some classes to get to?"

As we made our leave, I looked around. Where had all the other students gone to? Had they left when Edward strode in? Or was it when I was screaming from pain? Was that why Embry appeared rushed when he joined me? Whatever the reason, there was more on my plate to think about than temporarily vanished peers.

* * *

I was right on the second count. All the students fled the library when the … attack occurred. Word spread quickly. People were already talking about it by the time I entered anatomy, and gym was even worse. Everyone thought Edward had _assaulted _me. I had to assure the principal and the cop on duty that hadn't happened. Afterwards, I was ushered to the nurse to explain to her the pain I had been in. It took nearly twenty minutes to convince her that I was _fine,_ and, if anything became 'un-fine', I'd immediately visit a doctor. But, nothing was wrong.

I With how I'd felt recently, I wasn't positive I hadn't been lying. Was I fine? Honestly, I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Diligently, I tried to crack the code behind calculus. Already, I was the unfortunate owner of a raging headache, and I still couldn't come up with even the most metaphorical of answers. Just when 'fuck it' was at the tip of my tongue, my phone rang.

I didn't check the ID before flipping it open and holding it to my cheek. "Higginbotham, Bella speaking."

"Hello." The pencil fell out of my hand as I heard the voice on the other end. "I hope this isn't a bad time."

I took a glance at the clock. I still had a couple hours before either of the adults came to the house. "No. You're fine. I was just finishing up some homework."

"Would you like to meet up somewhere? There's only one decent diner in Forks. Or, if you ate already, we could do something else."

"Paul, I don't think that's a great idea." I sat up, unable to feel confident when I was lying down and swinging my legs.

His side was silent. There was no buzz from an ended call, so I knew he hadn't hung up. After a handful of seconds, the giant came back with, "Why not?"

"I don't know you. I'm not willing to go off with a guy I don't know."

"This is suppose—" He made a noise I wasn't familiar with; something between a growl and a groan, but I wasn't sure how he did it in the first place. I didn't particularly care either. "How about some place that's public? You can even pick it."

I almost rolled my eyes. "The only public places I know are the high school and the grocery store."

"What about the next time you come to La Push?"

With a sigh, I said, "To be honest, I'm not sure why I gave you my number, and I definitely don't understand why I kissed you. Paul, it's hard to forget you touching me and everything."

"I'm not normally like that," he pleaded. "Please, just get to know me, and you'll see that. We don't have to meet up anywhere or anything."

"Paul, I don't _want_ to get to know you." And with that, I hung up.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to a pounding on my door. Embry banged and banged until I shouted at him that I was gathering my things to shower. Once we finally made it outside after a couple of arguments about who got the last of the Cheerios, I realized why he was nearly vibrating with energy. Everything was covered with snow. In the road's case, there was a glittery covering of ice.

Groaning, I bickered with my brother as I halfway ran to get into the truck. He could complain all he liked about wanting the two of us to get frostbite, but I wasn't spending any extra time outside. Let alone playing in the snow!

We fought over the radio station, but eventually the two of us settled on the only classic rock mix that the beast managed to get clearly. It was either that or the current top forty hits, and it appeared that neither of us was willing to subject ourselves to Gwen Stefani.

While I drove to school, most of my mind was focused on how I would be able to steer clear of Edward Cullen. Then, there was that other part that liked to think of Paul, and I would quickly guide my errant thoughts back to the road.

Strangely enough, the truck didn't slip and slide during the short trip like I thought it would. We had even left early to compensate for my slower, safer driving. When we got there, and I took a good, appreciative look over my vehicle, I saw some glinting upon the tires. It was snow chains. I approached the back tire and leaned down to examine them further; even gently prodding the metal to ascertain it was truly there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Embry doing some sort of test to ensure they were on properly.

My heart felt warm, knowing someone from the house got up at God knew what hour in the morning to put the chains on the tires. Renée never would have; she'd have been too engrossed in her art, or too drunk to care, or too busy screwing someone. Phil might have, if he knew how and knew before he left for town.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched screech. My stepbrother looked up first, before his eyes widened and he began rushing around the back of the truck. I jerked my head to see what the noise was and felt my knees wobble.

A dark blue van was skidding on the ice, having gone too fast over the frozen asphalt. I also saw, all the way across the parking lot, the Cullen family crowded around the asshole's silver Volvo. Three of the teens were focused on watching the pixie girl while Edward stared right at me. If I weren't about to die, I might've felt a bit disturbed by how invested he seemed to be in watching me.

I didn't have time to move or pray or feel pleased at joining my mother in Hell. I wasn't sure if it was best for me to close my eyes or not either. Perhaps Death was unhappy that I had refused to go to that Halloween get-together with my parents. Was I supposed to die with them the night of that crash and fate had caught up to me?

Something far too warm tackled me from the side, sending me onto the pavement. If it weren't for my arm flying up due to the jarring movement, my head would've smashed onto the blacktop. Unfortunately, the limb that protected me suffered for the action and broke when I crashed down. The back of my hand was also torn up from my skid. I could feel the sting of the cuts and the burn of the cold that caressed the blood that came from them.

As I looked up, I saw the worried face of my brother hovering over me. It was he who had shoved me down. I also saw Edward, who I knew had been with his family, with his back to the van and his hands _holding_ it in place. Someone cursed, most likely the prick as my brother's mouth hadn't moved, while the front of the van decided to continue on towards my head. Automatically, I recoiled to shrink myself and pull away. Edward's hand shot out, his palm slamming against the door of the van to keep it from continuing in its path.

At first, I was certain I was imagining the whole ordeal. The asshole stopped a _van_ with his fucking _hand_. That only happened in comic books or bad supernatural novels. As Edward stepped away from the vehicle, I gaped at the imprint his body left in the metal. He must've had a firm ass to leave such a well-shaped dent in the door.

Then, as he tried to come closer to me, I re-noticed my brother's presence. His skin was almost fiery hot, like he was running a fever high enough to melt the brain. Plus, he was shaking something fierce. Embry seemed to vibrate in place, the edges of his very flesh shimmering with something akin to hair - fur perhaps - stretching over his body. A growl, or maybe it was a snarl, came from the boy above me. Edward hissed in return, his lips pulled back from his teeth to show off his sharp, pearly whites.

Slowly, I reached out with my good arm to grasp my brother's shoulder. "Embry?" Just like that, his body was fine. There were no more shakes or quivers. No longer did he seem…abnormal.

The same couldn't be said for Edward. He was still crouched, though no longer touching the van, as if he were ready to spring at one of us. His eyes were the same pitch black that they had been in Biology those few days ago. He, like his brother, had a penchant for throats as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of mine except to hiss at Embry who would give a deep, threatening rumble in response.

A few seconds passed. I could hear some students asking for an ambulance and some others making bets over which of us was no longer in the land of the living. Apparently no one thought I could survive a car crash.

Although the danger had passed, I shouldn't have been the least bit surprised when Edward's crouching stance lowered and he lunged at us.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:** You know I've got to leave it somewhere interesting.

* * *

Edited by the wonderful GeezerWench. She's wonderful. Amazing. If you've got a synonym for fantastic, she's it. She makes the story so much prettier.

* * *

There is a link on my profile. It has pictures and links to stuff.

_Review! Please?_


End file.
